This invention relates to a bath cabinet, and in particular, to a bath cabinet in which the front face of the cabinet comprises an unframed mirrored door supported by concealed hinges, and means are provided to facilitate initial rotation of the door out of plane of its frame to facilitate initial opening. No conventional door pull is needed or used.
Numerous bath cabinet constructions have heretofore been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,552, issued Apr. 28, 1931, to N. T. Corcoran, a cabinet was proposed which includes a spring-loaded door, held closed by a latch mechanism. Release of the latch allowed the bias of the spring to cause initial opening of the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,625, issued Jan. 16, 1979, to J. J. Palka, a flush-mounted mirror-door was disclosed, but opening of the door was achieved by means of a door pull handle. Other cabinets of peripheral interest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,026, issued June 18, 1929, to A. E. Blackman and Reissue Patent No. 17,510 issued December 3, 1929, to J. A. Hoegger.